


Сквозь века

by Milena_Main, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Damien (TV), I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Main/pseuds/Milena_Main, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Когда у Айзека начались эти странные сны, он решил, что сходит с ума





	Сквозь века

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер основан на ролях Дэниела Шармана и Брэдли Джеймса в сериалах «Волчонок», «Мерлин», «Медичи», «Дэмиен».  
> Написано по заданию «Остролист» — символ «единорог», защищающий короля от яда, также король-остролист в календаре друидов именовался Темным Наследником (отсылка к «Дэмиену»).

Когда у Айзека начались эти странные сны, он решил, что сходит с ума.

Сначала была церковь. Айзек видел себя и незнакомого блондина, протягивающего ему кинжал, рукоятью вперед. Он вроде бы улыбался, а после падал, сраженный предательским ударом в спину. Поначалу Айзек не придал особого значения этому сновидению, но тот оказался навязчивым, а чувства утраты — и вины! — раз от раза крепли и становились совершенно непереносимыми. Как если бы он действительно потерял кого-то близкого и родного. Айзек списывал все на стресс и усталость, но сон не отпускал его из своих тисков, обрастая деталями и подробностями, а ощущения после пробуждения становились все дискомфортнее и навязчивее.

Днем он с трудом сосредотачивался на обычных, не требующих особой концентрации, занятиях, а наступления ночи ожидал как пытки. Лейхи заметил, что начал оттягивать момент укладывания в кровать, насколько это было возможно. Недосып и бессонница, естественно, не добавили ему хорошего настроения. Так что он был почти счастлив, когда пару недель спустя привычный антураж сна сменился на новые декорации. Но радовался Айзек недолго.

Когда он в первый раз увидел скачущего всадника в короне из зеленых листьев, он решил, что вот теперь-то он точно окончательно поехал крышей. Ведь это был тот самый блондин, из кошмара про церковь. Только выглядел он здесь гораздо более суровым и усталым.

Копыта коня взрыхлили землю, длинный алый плащ стекал по его крупу, а на груди у всадника… Айзек присмотрелся и разглядел стилизованного золотого дракона, украшавшего странное одеяние вроде котты, наброшенной на кольчугу. Лейхи никогда не был силен в истории, но латное облачение рыцаря мог хотя бы опознать, если и не назвать по составляющим.  
Внезапно в лесу начал сгущаться туман. В стороне слышались звуки отдаляющейся охоты — свиты блондина — но всадник одиноко и словно потерянно кружил по поляне. Блондин вскинул голову, посмотрел, казалось, прямо на Айзека, но по его глазам Лейхи понял, что тот его не видит. Вскинул к губам рог и протрубил. Ему отозвались собачьим лаем, но было в нем что-то неправильное, неверное, извращенное. Как будто не совсем собачье, да и собак для такого многоголосия должно было быть гораздо больше одной своры.

Лейхи напрягся, потому что в тумане промелькнуло огромное, почти неуловимое даже его волчьему взгляду тело. Гибкое, хищное и опасное. И все эти звуки издавало, кажется, именно оно. В мозгу что-то щелкнуло. Туман, странное состояние, странные создания… Ребята что-то говорили о таких. Химера!

Губы пересохли, Айзек хотел крикнуть, предупредить всадника, но губы не слушались, да и непохоже было, что тот в состоянии его услышать. Король – откуда-то Айзек знал, что он король — развернулся в сторону невидимой опасности, вытянул меч из ножен и приготовился к нападению. А после туман разверзся огромной пастью, и Айзек сел на постели с бешено колотящимся сердцем и четким ощущением неправильности происходящего.

Этот сон приходил к нему еще несколько раз, и все повторялось: охота, туман, нападение. Но было еще что-то. Этот кошмар отличался от всех предыдущих тем, что постепенно внутри Айзека крепла уверенность, что он обязан вмешаться, предотвратить трагедию. Тем более, что всадник не знал, что с Химерой — Лейхи потряс друзей, якобы невзначай — и убедился, что эта тварь, скорее всего, действительно Химера, нельзя справиться без ртути, которой у древнего короля, конечно же, не было.

Он сам не понимал, что ищет, поскольку это даже звучало смешно: пытаться проникнуть в свой сон, чтобы спасти… кого, собственную фантазию?

Но Лейхи чувствовал, что иного выбора у него нет. И он пошел к тому единственному человеку, который, как он надеялся, мог бы ему помочь.

***

К его удивлению, Дитон не стал смеяться, а выслушал сбивчивый рассказ вполне серьезно. Тот поглаживал гладкий подбородок и хмурился, время от времени задавая уточняющие вопросы.

— Ну вот как-то так, — развел руками Лейхи. — Я понимаю, что это звучит как форменное безумие…

— Это не похоже на безумие, — заметил Дитон. — Скажи, ты слышал что-нибудь о короле Артуре?

Бровь Айзека поползла вверх, а уголок губ насмешливо искривился.

— Это тот, что вытащил меч из камня и основал Круглый Стол? — уточнил он.

— В общих чертах, да.

— Бред какой-то! — Лейхи пожал плечами. Он, конечно, ко многому привык после того, как Дерек наградил его укусом, но древние сказочки и диснеевские мультики все же казались ему откровенной фантазией, о чем он не преминул тут же поделиться с Дитоном.

— Жеводанский зверь тоже был «древней сказочкой», — напомнил ему последний, — а оказался более чем реален. Король Артур был тесно связан с друидами, покровительствовал им, так что неудивительно, если кто-то из них умудрился проложить портал через сновидения из прошлого в настоящее, чтобы избежать его смерти, которая — согласно легендам — должна была произойти совсем при других обстоятельствах.

— Но почему в мою голову? — Возмутился Айзек. — Это же Лидия у нас обычно по всяким таким штучкам и общению с мертвыми!

Но Дитона смутить было совершенно невозможно.

— Понятия не имею. Может быть, ты единственный оказался восприимчив, может, просто попался под руку, а, может, между вами есть особая связь. Ты имеешь обыкновение оказываться по правую руку от альф.

— И что мне теперь делать? – поинтересовался Айзек без особой надежды. Спорить и возражать у него уже сил не осталось. Он только хотел, чтобы эти сны прекратились, что, очевидно, не произойдет, пока он как-нибудь не вмешается.

— Есть один ритуал…

— Я боялся, что ты это скажешь.

***

К Неметону они подходили в глубоких сумерках. Айзек даже не удивился: все эти друидские штучки все время упирались в этот чертов пень.

— Надеюсь, в этот раз мне не придется нырять в ледяную ванну? — поинтересовался он у Дитона.

Друид был сосредоточен и серьезен:

— Нет, обойдемся без этого.

Судя по тому, что Неметон не стал их мучить, и дорогу к нему они нашли быстро, друиды здесь, и правда, были при делах.

В лесу темнело куда быстрее, чем в городе, и в этом полумраке Дитон куда больше походил на жреца древнего культа, чем на ветеринара.

— Стой здесь, — велел он Айзеку, указав ему на место прямо перед Неметоном. — Сосредоточься на своем сне.  
Айзек так и сделал. Чувствовал он себя, надо сказать, глупо. Он посмотрел на носки своих кроссовок и крепче сжал в кармане шприц с ртутью.

Дитон что-то чертил веточкой по земле вокруг Неметона, потом развел небольшой костерок и бросил в огонь горсть зеленых листьев, от которых взметнулся сноп искр и запахло приторно-острой свежестью. Айзек вспомнил, что корону из этих листьев он видел на голове всадника из своего сна. Называть его легендарным королем по-прежнему казалось каким-то странным.  
Запах кружил голову, и Айзек прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в монотонный бубнеж Дитона на языке, который не мог разобрать. Звуки плыли, мешались, сливались в однообразный гул, который нес Айзека на своих волнах, убаюкивал и погружал в странное, оторванное от реальности, сомнамбулическое состояние. Неудивительно, ведь он в последний месяц так плохо и так мало спал…

Ему показалось, что он задремал — ненадолго, всего на мгновение. Но, когда встряхнувшись, открыл глаза, понял, что мир изменился. Он все еще был в лесу, и, на первый взгляд, лес этот не сильно отличался от того, в котором он находился ранее. И все же… Деревья стояли плотнее, воздух был холоднее, свет падал иначе, а Неметон, нет, осознал Айзек, не Неметон, но, вероятно, его далекий первопредок — или, как знать, может быть Неметон — нечто вроде Иггдрасиля, пронизывающего реальность сквозь все слои и эпохи одновременно — представал перед глазами отнюдь не огромным пнем, но величественным древом. Назвать этого исполина просто «деревом» у Айзека не повернулся язык.

Из созерцания открывшейся перед ним панорамы, сопровождающегося попытками осознать реальность происходящего и пробуждающейся паникой «эй, Дитон, а инструкцию по возвращению ты мне как-то не оставил!», его вырвало громкое лошадиное ржание.

Айзек обернулся и впервые встретился взглядом с всадником из своих снов. Короны из листьев на нем, правда, не было. Угасающий солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь листву, вспыхивал на его коротких золотых волосах. Голубые глаза при виде Айзека подозрительно сощурились.

— Ты кто такой? — спросило его видение с властностью, не позволяющей усомнится в его статусе.

«Забавно», — подумал Айзек, — «я ведь в первый раз слышу его голос».

— Айзек, — представился Лейхи и, подумав, прибавил, — сэр.

— Я — Артур, — сообщил блондин, спрыгивая к коня и вытягивая меч из ножен, — Ты его видел?

— Кого? — обалдело переспросил Лейхи.

— То существо, на которое я охочусь. Зверя Рыкающего.

«Вот вы его как зовете». В голове у Айзека пронеслась сотня мыслей без ответа. Был ли этот зверь древним прообразом, послужившим для создания Химер, или самой настоящей Химерой, каким-то способом просочившейся в лазейку во времени? Некому было ответить, да и ответ на самом деле был не так уж и важен, как осознал Лейхи, когда вокруг них с Артуром начал сгущаться знакомый ему тумань.

Конь короля заржал, дернулся. Рука в латной перчатке удержала поводья.

— Тихо, тихо, ну — ласково приговаривал Артур, похлопывая жеребца по шее, и Айзек невольно дернул собственной, а затем отвел взгляд, сужая зрачки. Химера приближалась.

— Осторожнее, Ваше Величество! — бросил Лейхи, нащупывая в кармане шприц.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — учтиво кивнул король, — но я не привык бежать от опасности.

«А ведь он не старше меня», осознал Айзек, и в следующую секунду метнулся вперед, отталкивая Артура с траектории прыжка метнувшейся без предупреждения твари. «Какая же она быстрая!».

Его предупреждали, но он оказался не готов. Артур под ним отплевывался от листвы.

Айзек поднялся и протянул королю руку. Тот, бросив на него короткий взгляд, вскочил, занимая оборонительную позицию с мечом в руках.

«Придется выставить его величество наживкой, по другому никак».

— Артур, сэр, — Айзек посмотрел на того, чью жизнь пришел спасти, а сейчас собирался поставить под удар, — не были бы вы столь любезны постоять у этого дерева совершенно неподвижно… какое-то время?

Английская литература никогда не была его любимым предметом, так что изъясняться в подобной манере Айзеку было тяжеловато. Да и не очень-то получалось, судя по тому, что Артур смотрел на него, как на идиота.

Но подчинился.

Лейхи скользнул в тень, в сторону от Неметона, буквально слился с нею, сжал в ладони шприц. Дитон сказал, что этого количества хватит, что там не просто ртуть, но также и остролист, что почему-то было жизненно важно, но в тонкости друидского зельеварения Айзек вникать особо не старался.

Он ждал.

Артур, напряженный — видно было, как бегают его глаза, пытаясь охватить затянутую туманом поляну перед собой — тоже. Но человеческому зрению не под силу было уследить за Химерой, и волчьему-то это давалось с трудом.

Вновь раздался противный, ужасающий лай, какафония собачьих голосов, полнившихся злобой и голодом. Вдали, ближе, совсем близко!

Айзек упустил момент, когда Химера атаковала. Что-то размытое пронеслось на грани его зрения, а затем он услышал рык и щелканье клыков. Огрмоный темный силуэт заслонял от него фигуру Артура, и Айзек понятия не имел, сомкнулись ли челюсти на его горле. Химеры, как правило, не промахиваются.

Но думать времени не было. Он метнулся вперед, на ходу вытаскивая шприц, вогнал иглу в одновременно будто не совсем реальную и в то же время неподатливую шкуру и нажал на поршень, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

Тварь хлестнула его хвостом, обернулась – размытый ужас челюстей, клыков и горящих огней в сером мареве сгустившегося воздуха, а после метнулась в сторону, уходя в туман.

Айзек сел, переводя дыхания.

— Ты в порядке? — услышал он голос. К его удивлению, Артур был встрепан, на щеке его засыхала полоска грязной земли, но он, кажется, даже не был ранен.

Рука в перчатке потянулась к нему, и на этот раз король Артур помог Айзеку Лейхи встать.

— Да, — машинально отозвался Айзек, — спасибо.

— Это тебе спасибо. Ты спас мне жизнь, — заметил король, потом вздохнул, — Но вот Зверь Рыкающий ушел.

Словно в ответ, откуда-то издалека раздался лай, но теперь он звучал протяжно, отчаянно, тоскливо. Тварь либо была серьезно ранена, либо находилась на последнем издыхании.

— Могу я пригласить тебя в Камелот, чтобы поблагодарить и пригласить вступить в круг моих рыцарей? — поинтересовался у Айзека Артур, затем улыбнулся, — с тех пор, как нас покинул Ланселот, мне совершенно не с кем разделить охотничьи забавы, а ты кажешься достойным компаньоном.

Айзек порадовался, что король, очевидно, не разглядел в тумане его мерцающих желтизной глаз, а также клыков и ушей. Но приглашение ему понравилось. Если он все равно не знает, как вернуться домой, то почему бы и не провести какое-то время в настоящей рыцарской сказке?

Он уже подбирал слова для достаточно вежливого ответа, когда туман вновь сгустился, и мир поплыл перед глазами.

— Айзек? Айзек! — встревоженно позвал его Артур, и Айзек хотел ответить, что с ним все в порядке, но зрение отказало окончательно, а когда прояснилось…

— Айзек! — Дитон тряс его за плечо. — Ты в порядке?

«Мне уже задавали этот вопрос».

— Да, — при помощи ветеринара Лейхи сел. Зрение, осязание, обоняние и мир вокруг возвращались в привычную норму.

— Дитон, у меня получилось? — тот посмотрел на друида.

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Дитон, — но раз ты здесь, то, видимо, да.

Айзеку ничего не оставалось, кроме как удовольствоваться этим ответом.

***

Когда Артур вошел в залу, Мерлин, успевший убрать ноги со стола и принять достаточно заинтересованный вид, полюбопытствовал.

— Ну, как, удалось поймать Зверя Рыкающего, Ваше Величество?

— Нет, — отрезал король. Он, очевидно, был не в духе, а также крайне задумчив.

— Но вы его хоть видели?

— Видел… — Артур опустился в массивное кресло, подвинул к себе кубок. — И не только его.

— Кого же еще? — поинтересовался друид, наивно похлопав глазами. — Неужто единорога?!

— Нет, с чего ты взял! — удивился король. — Причем тут единорог? Я видел человека. Храброго рыцаря, который спас мне жизнь. Его бы мог увидеть и ты, если бы не отказался меня сопровождать.

— У меня и здесь дела были, — уклончиво отозвался маг. — А про единорога, так, не обращайте внимания, Ваше Величество. Учитывая некоторые обстоятельства, можно сказать, что он прошел совсем рядом с Вами.

Артур отмахнулся от своего чародея.

— Жалею только о том, что тот храбрец растворился в тумане раньше, чем я успел его поблагодарить. Терпеть не могу оставаться должным, Мерлин.

— Не все долги можно отдать, мой король, — почти неслышно прошептал друид, и, увидев сумрачный взгляд короля, добавил, — сдается мне, вы с ним еще увидитесь.

***

Кошмары Айзеку больше не снились. Прошло уже около месяца с событий у Неметона, которые и сами по прошествии времени начали напоминать ему сон. Наяву он возвращался к ним раз за разом, но в снах они его не тревожили.  
Айзеку следовало бы радоваться, но он отчего-то чувствовал печаль. Кошмары ушли, а тоска — нет.

Она не оставила его и в Париже, куда он уехал с надеждой развеяться и получить новые впечатления, спасибо Крису.  
Но даже Город Света не смог в полной мере заставить его забыть о недавнем прошлом, которое, впрочем, все тускнело и тускнело, и Айзек с некоторой обреченностью ждал того дня, когда оно окончательно превратиться в дым.

На выставку современной фотографии он пошел по предложению Криса, которому надоело созерцать его кислую физиономию.

Не то, чтобы Лейхи был поклонником данного направления в искусстве, но делать ему все равно было нечего, так что в небольшую галерею недалеко от Монмартра он отправился не без охоты.

Фотограф оказался документалистом, и, более того, военным репортером. Айзек разглядывал черно-белые и цветные снимки, с которых глядело неприкрытое лицо Войны, чудовищное в своей сути, и чувствовал, как внутри него поднимается волна смешанных чувств: гнев, негодование, сострадание.

— Вам нравится? — Услышал он голос. И вздрогнул. Этот голос был ему знаком.

Он медленно повернул голову, еще не веря тому, что должен был увидеть, но уже не сомневаясь, что увидит.

Темноволосый парень в свитере и джинсах смотрел на него с любопытством, и взгляд его прищуренных голубых глаз был Айзеку знаком точно так же, как и его голос.

«Такой же. Ничуть не изменился. Только волосы потемнели».

— Да, — кивнул Лейхи, — в них есть мощь.

— А мне не нравится, — сказал парень, — но ничего другого фотографировать у меня не получается.

Он протянул руку:

— Дэмиен. Дэмиен Торн.

— Айзек, — отозвался Лейхи, пожимая его ладонь.

Одна из фотографий, украшенная венком по краю рамки, привлекла внимание Айзека, и, глядя на остролист, выглядывающий из листьев, он подумал, что круг, наконец, замкнулся.


End file.
